Innocence?
by supastar45
Summary: Yugi and Ryou. The two innocent little hikaris. Or so everyone thought. Atemu and Bakura are about to find out the truth in their boredom. LEMON


AN: Just an idea I had while I was coming home from tennis.

Disclaimer: Do I own Yugioh? Is soul eater a bad show? NO!

Innocence?

Bakura and Atemu walked into the strip club, bored. They weren't really interested in the dancers but they were board at home. Both Ryou and Yugi had left the house earlier that day and now there was nothing- and **no one**- to do. So they decided to come here, mainly because this place had the best bar in town. So why not? As they walked in the DJ came on the stage to announce something. 'Ok everyone! we have a treat for you tonight! You know em you love em, so put your hands together for the dirty devils!'

Atemu and Bakura watched as every person in the place moved to the front towards the stage to get a better view. The two walked over to one of the bartenders. Atemu looked at him confused. 'Are they really that good?' The bartender looked up to the stage and then back at them. 'You have no idea.' He went back to making drinks and Atemu and Bakura moved up to the front row of the stage so they could get a good look as well.

Red smoke appeared on the stage and two long black poles came out of the floor. Two boys wearing devil horns, ripped red leather sleeveless shirts, and black short shorts walked on the stage. The song they were dancing to was the sweet escape by Gwen Stefani. The only thing that both boys could think for the whole performance was damn! They watched the two boys dance on the stage, the poles, and each other and they couldn't help their eyes from traveling up the two boys' bodies. Then they got to their faces.

They always thought that they both had two sweet innocent hikaris. But here they were dancing on the poles with obvious skill! That was until the hikaris spotted Atemu and Bakura. Ryou noticed them first and at first his eyes widened in surprise but then he smirked. He leaned over and whispered something to Yugi who looked over and then seductively licked his lips.

Yugi went over to the DJ booth to the surprise of everyone in the middle of the song. He whispered something to the DJ and he smiled widely and took a microphone. 'Well, well, well! It looks like two people have caught these two boys' attention! They're switching up the song and they say the song and the dance are to you!'

Suddenly the song changed and the boys were no longer dancing to Gwen Stefani. They were dancing to Lady Gaga's bad romance! Anything they were doing before was blown away by how they were dancing now and it still looked like they were holding back! Every person in the club was staring at the two boys hoping the song was for them. Including the two boys the song was actually to. The only difference is that Atemu and Bakura knew the song was for them.

They stared eyes wide mouths open as Ryou danced on the stage and Yugi danced on the pole and then they switched. But that wasn't the most surprising. About half way through the song, the boys came down from the stage and started to tease the people in the crowd. Including a very horny by now Atemu and Bakura

XXX

Yugi straddled Atemu's waist and leaned in to his ear so he could whisper without anyone else hearing him. 'What are you doing here Atemu?' Atemu was having a hard time responding due to the pleasure coursing through him from Yugi's dancing on his lap. 'Bored.' He barely made out the word and Yugi just continued what he was doing.

'Oh really? Why not just watch TV then?' Yugi seemed to grind harder into Atemu and that did not help Atemu's thinking skills at all. 'Nothing on.' He more moaned the words than said them. Yugi leaned back so Atemu could see his smirk. Then he leaned back to his ear and Atemu could still hear the smirk on his lips.

'Well don't worry Atemu. When we get home tonight, I'll make sure you have plenty to do so that you won't be bored. Now sit back and enjoy.' Atemu leaned his head back and let out a fountain of moans, not caring who was there to hear them. Atemu was nowhere near bored now.

Xxx

Ryou climbed onto a stunned Bakura's lap and began to dance. Bakura bit his lip, trying so hard not to moan. Ryou smirked and went to Bakura's ear. 'Oh come on Kura, I want to hear you. Why are you here anyways?' Ryou grinded harder into Bakura and Bakura couldn't help the moans that left his lips. He couldn't answer so he just pointed towards the bar. Ryou smirked at his Yami.

'Ah, so tonight was going to be good for me no matter what! My best poundings from you always come when you are drunk. And the drunker you are the better. Come with me.' Bakura actually pouted when Ryou got off of him but Ryou quickly stood him up and took him to the bar. He leaned over to one of the bartenders. 'Can I get ten shots of Everclear please?' The bartender looked down at him and smirked. 'Isn't that a bit too much for you? We need you up there dancing don't we?'

Ryou's eyes flashed with mischief and he went around the counter and pushed the bartender against the wall. He began to kiss his neck and then traveled up to his ear where he stopped to speak. 'I said, can I get ten shots of Everclear please?' Ryou grinded into the man once and then back away from him. The bartender fell to the ground and looked up at Ryou in stunned silence as he walked back around to Bakura. Bakura was even more stunned than the bartender was. Then he thought about what happened. He was about to strangle the bartender when he felt someone tap on his shoulder. He turned around and he was instantly brought down for a deep kiss, courtesy of Ryou.

When Ryou broke away it was way too soon for Bakura. Ryou saw that and smirked. 'Oh don't worry Bakura. When we get home tonight, you'll be able to do a lot more than kiss me. Now drink the drinks. We can't have as much fun tonight if you're sober.' Bakura eagerly drank all ten shots excited for tonight. Ryou ordered another ten more. He was excited as well for tonight.

Xxx

Yugi got off of Atemu. While Atemu was upset, he knew that if Yugi had continued any longer, he would have cum in his pants. Yugi gave him the sexiest look Atemu had ever seen in his life and motioned for him to follow him. He was surprised to find that Yugi had brought him to a back stage area. Moments later, Ryou returned with a VERY drunk Bakura. There were two more long poles on a stage only these were red. Yugi looked over at the two boys. 'This is the back stage area where we bring our more special clients.'

Both their eyes flashed with mischief as they started some music and they started to dance. The two boys stared as the two "innocent" hikaris danced to slave for you by Brittney Spears. It didn't last long though as Atemu and Bakura couldn't take it anymore. They each grabbed their hikaris and pulled them both down in to white hot kisses.

When the hikaris broke away they smirked at their lovers before getting up and going to the side to whisper to each other. Atemu and Bakura couldn't hear a word the two were saying but they soon came back over. Yugi looked between the two before smirking and speaking. 'Atemu, follow me. Bakura, follow Ryou. We decided on your punishment.' They both looked up at him in confusion at the word punishment.

Atemu spoke because Bakura was having a few speech problems due to his drunken state. 'What do you mean by punishment? We haven't done anything. We came here for the bar, not the dancers.' Ryou did a tisk tisk sound at the two boys.

'But you did go to the stage to watch our performance. Our stage names are the dirty devils. That means, when you went up there you had no idea it was us. You could've been watching some random person.' The boys knew they couldn't argue since it was a true statement. Ryou and Yugi weren't really mad. They knew their boyfriends loved them and would never leave them, but it was still a fun game to play with them. 'Follow us boys. It's time for you to be punished.'

Xxx

When Yugi and Atemu reached their destination, Atemu was surprised to see a bed in it. He smirked down at Yugi. 'Ah, so sex is my punishment?' Yugi gave him a dark but very sexy smirk and hummed at Atemu. He started walking towards Atemu and Atemu began to back up from Yugi.

'Not exactly Atemu.' Yugi pushed Atemu onto the bed before crawling up on top of him. 'That's later, your punishment is now.' Yugi began to grind into Atemu. The only thing was, he went too slow and he knew it. Yugi took Atemu's hands and produced a rope from somewhere before tying his hands together before tying them to the bed. Atemu gave a pleading look to Yugi.

'Please Yugi, faster! Please!' Yugi smirked down at Atemu and continued to grind into him slowly. Atemu hadn't even noticed his hands being tied up, but he would soon. Yugi got off of Atemu and stood before him. Atemu stared as Yugi grabbed the hem of his pants.

'Wouldn't you love it if I took these off?' Atemu nodded his head like an eager child being asked if he wanted candy. Yugi played with the hem of his shorts and began to pull them down but then pulled them back up before they were actually off. He grabbed his leather shirt. 'What about this Atemu? Do you want me to take this off too?' Atemu nodded again and Yugi smirked. He began to play with his shirt but didn't take it off.

'Please Yugi! I've been punished enough! I've learned my lesson just please!' In a tiny part of his mind in the back of his head, Atemu couldn't believe he was begging Yugi! But it was so small that it wasn't even noticed. Yugi smirked.

'Oh I don't think you've learned just yet Atemu. But don't worry, you soon will.' To Atemu's surprise, Yugi left the room! He tried to get up and follow him. And that was when he realized what Yugi had done to his hands. He tried to break the restraints but Yugi knew he wouldn't because he had infused the ropes with shadow magic. Atemu wouldn't be released from his restraints until Yugi released him. The worst part of all of this was, Atemu had a raging hard on that he couldn't treat, couldn't help, but could DEFINITELY feel.

Xxx

Ryou lead Bakura to a different back room than the one Yugi had although it was next door. Ryou lead Bakura to the bed. 'Lay down Kura here on the bed.' Bakura did, excited for what Ryou had planned… or at least what he thought he had planned. Ryou put handcuffs on Bakura hands and then attached them to the bed. He gave Bakura a very sexy smirk. 'Let's have some fun now.' Ryou took something from his pocket and Bakura stared shocked.

Bakura stared as Ryou crawled up towards him with a vibrator in his hand. He stopped once he reached Bakura and turned the vibrator on. 'Remember that punishment Yugi was talking about Kura?' Ryou turned the vibrator on and put it to Bakura's crotch. Bakura bit his lip to stop from moaning. 'Hey Kura, you know what's interesting about this vibrator? It's said that it's the most powerful vibrator in the world when turned to high. There are only five in the world. Let's test the theory.'

Bakura stared scared as Ryou turned the vibrator to high. Bakura screamed in pleasure. He couldn't stop it, it was just too much! That theory about the vibrator being the most powerful was very true, as Bakura was now finding out. Bakura laid there moaning loudly and heavily and not even caring. He just wanted to-

'Bye Kura.' Bakura stared shocked as Ryou took away the vibrator and went to the door. 'Let the punishment begin.' Ryou left the room and Bakura laid there with a raging hard on. Ryou meanwhile walked out of the door at the same time as Yugi. They smirked at each other.

'Ryou, Let's go finish our performance.' Ryou and Yugi walked away when Ryou remembered something and turned to Yugi smirking darkly. 'Hey Yugi, isn't this the long performance that lasts an hour?' Yugi smirked back and they went back to the stage laughing evilly.

**AN: The next chapter is going to be the YugixYami lemon and the chapter after that is going to be the RyouxBakura lemon!**


End file.
